Conventional signalization for vehicles is generally limited to the brake lights at the rear end of a vehicle and the turn signal lights at both the front end and the rear end of the vehicle. It has been stated by numerous inventors in the past, that it would be safer to operate a motor vehicle if a driver could better predict the intentions of other drivers in nearby vehicles. Numerous proposals were made in that regard to add signalization on the outside of a vehicle in order to reduce the number of accidents involving motor vehicles.
Prior inventors have proposed in the 1960's or before, as a safety feature, an additional brake light in a highly visible location on the rear end of a vehicle, well above the regular brake lights. This courtesy brake light became standard on all automobiles and pickup trucks since the 1970's, and is now considered essential to safe driving. Similarly, prior inventors have proposed in the 1930's or before, a signalization system including an amber light to signal a deceleration by compression of the engine, a green light to signal an acceleration or a steady speed, and of course, a red light in the front as well as in the back of the vehicle to indicate a braking condition. However, these additional light circuits require the installation of switches to detect the movements of the arms of the brake and the accelerator pedals, additional light modules to be affixed to the outside of the vehicle and additional wiring. The cost of these accessories would have been passed on the purchaser of the vehicle or taken out from the manufacturer's profit. It is believed that it is for that reason, basically, that only the brake light in the back, and the turn signal lights were considered essential and were kept in the standard design. Consequently, the amber and the green light proposals never enjoyed a commercial success.
Examples of the signalization systems proposed by prior inventors are listed below:    U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,069 issued to E. J. Seiden on Oct. 19, 1937;    U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,769 issued to L. O. Finnell on Aug. 30, 1938;    U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,133 issued to E. S. Pearce et al. on Jul. 22, 1941.    U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,088 issued to R. S. Coombs on Mar. 1, 1949;    U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,712 issued to R. S. Coombs on Jul. 4, 1950;    U.S. Pat. No. RE. 23,719 issued to R. S. Coombs on Oct. 6, 1953;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,158 issued to R. S. Coombs on Oct. 29, 1963;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,559 issued to L. G. Cass et al. on Dec. 24, 1963;    U.S. Pat. No 3,395,388 issued to J. R. Hendrickson on Jul. 30, 1968;    U.S. Pat. No 3,497,871 issued to A. S. Damico on Feb. 24, 1970;    U.S. Pat. No 4,491,824 issued to N. M. Chiou on Jan. 1, 1985;    U.S. Pat. No 4,933,666 issued to H. G. Maple on Jun. 12, 1990;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,625 issued to B. C. VanRiper et al. on Jan. 2, 1990;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,701 issued to C. Nan-Mu et al. on Nov. 17, 1992;    U.S. Pat. No 5,663,707 issued to G. M. Bartilucci on Sep. 2, 1997;    U.S. Publ. US2002/0171543 of D. C. Abbe et al. dated Nov. 21, 2002;    U.S. Publ. US2003/0234724 of C. P. Chiu dated Dec. 25, 2003;    CA Appl. 2,007,060 of R. Dugas et al. published on Jul. 03, 1991;    CA Appl. 2,015,418 of N. M. Chiou, published on Oct. 25, 1991.
Although the devices and apparatus of the prior art deserve undeniable merits, is believed that these prior art systems can only be installed at the factory during the construction of the vehicle, or in the dealers' garages by technicians specialized in the electrical systems of motor vehicles. It is believed that the installation of any of the signalization systems of the prior art would have been relatively costly, and therefore, these systems did not appeal to a majority of vehicle owners.
Therefore, it is believed that a market demand still exists for better signalization on the outside of a motor vehicle, and especially for a better and easier method of installing the additional signalization without having to tap into the existing wiring system of the vehicle or to attach switches to hard-to-reach places under the dashboard of the vehicle.